Namarie
by WinterPlum
Summary: Arwen says good-bye to Aragorn before he leaves on his jouney. short scene. my first fic, so please be kind! R&REVIEW!!!


Namarie 

****

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the following characters, this is simply a fan fiction that won't hurt a hobbit (I hope) and is for enjoyment only. All the Lord Of The Rings stuff belongs to either Tolkien or New Line Cinema, but I don't know anything about whom they belong, so I'll just leave it here. I don't wanna make any money with this hobby. Duh

**Note:** This story is movie based. I really loved the movie a great deal and it's got much more Arwen/Aragorn romance than the book. This is my first fic, so please don't mind my stupid spelling mistakes….

**Pairing:** Arwen and Aragorn

--------------------------------------------

It was the morning on which the Fellowship Of The Ring was to set out towards Mordor, to cast the ring into the fires of mount Orodruin, the mountain of Doom. Some Of the fellowship were still asleep, others were restlessly walking up and down the courtyard or saying goodbye to dear friends.

 Aragorn, Son Of Arathorn  watched as thr young hobbit Frodo shared a moment with his dear cousin, Bilbo. He smiled as Bilbo presented Frodo with Sting, Bilbo's old sword. Aragorn admired the young hobbit's courage: After all, Frodo had never been so far away from home before; yet he had bravely announced at the Council of Elrond that he would take the ring to Mordor. Gandalf was right, thought Aragorn. Hobbits _were_ extraordinary creatures.

Aragorn sighed. He didn't know if he ever was to breath the fresh air of Rivendell again, or hear the sound of it's waterfalls. The thought depressed him.

- "It was brave of you to offer your sword to the halfling." 

The voice of Arwen Evenstar tore him from his thoughts. Arwen came up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

The elven princess was clad in robes of deep red, and her appearance was as angelic as ever. Yet her face looked worried. Aragorn found himself staring at the floor.

- "You knew I would do so. I am bound to Frodo's fate. You have always known."

With this he looked into Arwen's eyes.

- "It is the only way."

Arwen nodded slowly and then turned from Aragorn's gaze.

- "Don't, Arwen. You know I am doing this for… for us Arwen. You know I love you."

When Arwen turned around again, there were tears in her eyes.

- "I know that I must let you go, though it grieves my heart. Yet I will remember that one day you shall come back to me, and that is for me like a small ray of light in a darkened  room.

I am proud of you, Aragorn, though I still wish you would remain here, safely by my side."

Tears sprang into Aragorn's eyes, and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her and taking her lips into a desperate and passionate kiss. They broke free from the embrace, gasping for breath.

- "Promise me that you shall return, Estel…"

Arwen's voice had a desperate tone to it that Aragorn hadn't heard there before. Aragorn sighed:

- "My love, I –"

- "just promise me"

- "I promise"

Arwen choked back a sob and once more threw her arms around him. Aragorn ran his fingers through her long, dark hair and caressed her forehead

"I do not know what the future will bring me", said Aragorn, "Or if I shall become King Of Gondor, but I promise you, I shall return." Arwen drew a long, shuddery breath and finally looked up into his eyes.                                                                                                     

- "Your companions are waiting for you, my love…go now. I shall wait for you, Until we meet again."     

Aragorn took her hand into his

- "_Arwen, Vanimelda, Namarie_…"

They stood together one last moment, then Aragorn abrubtly  turned away and strode off. Arwen watched as Aragorn left, until she was left alone completely

-"Until we meet again, beloved….."   She whispered.

--------------------------------------------

As Aragorn entered the courtyard, Frodo was standing alone, his pale young face gazing westwards. Aragorn smiled weakly. He knew the Hobbit was longing for his home; the Shire with it's woods and fields.  

-  "This Quest shall bring many sacrifices, Frodo. And one of them is not being able to be with the people and the places we love." He hadn't meant this to sound harsh, though it must have. But Frodo just gazed on and whispered

- "I know."

­--------------------------------------------

NOTE: _Vanimelda_ means beloved and _Namarie_ means farewell

*please review!*


End file.
